Summer camp Tenny?
by My-Facade
Summary: the girls are excited about going to the summer camp that just opened but the thing is they have to share rooms with 4 boys and how does tenten know one of them? nejiXten sakuXsasu naruXhina inoXshika
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy this I will enjoy writing it hee hee**

Summer camp!!

"Woohoo today we finally get to go to summer camp!" Screamed a very exited Tenten

"I know but the worst part is we have to share rooms with boys" Ino said disgusted

"Yea but they might be cute ya never know" Sakura replied smirking

"C'mon guys we have to get on the bus now other wise they will leave us behind" Hinata said running of in the direction of the bus (in this story she is not shy and they are all 17)

They gave their luggage to the busboy and all clambered on to the bus but they were the last ones there so the only spare seats were the ones near the middle next to four boys

Oh crap Ino, Sakura and Hinata said in there mind Tenten didn't because she usually got along well with boys

Sakura went and sat next to the boy who had dark onyx eyes and hair that looked like a chickens ass

"hi I'm Sakura can I sit here?"

"Hn whatever"

Ino sat next to a guy who had his hair up in a style that looked a pineapple and he was sleeping secretly Ino thought he looked cute and made no attempt to wake him up

Hinata sat next to a blond boy but he didn't notice her sit there he was just staring out the window she tapped him on the shoulder and he screamed

"y-y-you startled me he said hyperventilating"

"hehe sorry anyway can I sit here?"

"SURE!"

Tenten sat next to a boy with pale and eyes and long brown hair tied at the bottom

"Hi can I sit here?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Wait a minute this boy looks familiar……..gasp

"NEJI!"

"How do you know my name?" he asked looking suspiciously at her and all their friends were too

"Hehe I'm surprised you don't recognise me" she said while taking the ribbons out of her buns all her friends gasped when she did, tenten never let her hair down for anyone she wouldn't even show them her hair but they were even more surprised when her hair went to her butt

Neji put a thinking expression on his face then his eyes widened in surprise

"TENNY!" He dropped his emo act and they both hugged, their friends looked at them gaping mostly at neji

HAHAHAHAHA NEJI FELL FOR A GIRL HE JUST MET AND THEY ARE HUGGING HAHAHA" guess who that was yep it was naruto

When neji realised what he was doing he immediately jumped back into emoness and whacked naruto round the head

"so how do you know neji?" chickenbutt haircut said (they still don't know there names)

"well-" tenten started then the author decided to be evil and stop there sorry I just love

cliff-hangers

**hope you all liked it so far PLEASE review **

**neji: WHY DID I HUG TENTEN AND CALL HER TENNY!!**

**Me: because your emoness snapped then**

**Tenten: did someone say my name? **


	2. a kiss?

**The seating arrangement is **

**Neji, tenten sakura, sasuke**

**Ino, shikamaru hinata, naruto**

**ENJOY!!!**

Well me and neji used to go to the same kindergarten and we were best friends from there but mainly because he saved my from breaking my neck" tenten said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly

"oh yeah I remember that you thought it was a good idea to try and get that ball from that tree in the park and when you fell I dived under you" neji said with a raised eyebrow

"well let me introduce myself I'm Tenten these are my friends Sakura, Ino and Hinata" she said pointing to the person and looking at the boys

"this is sasuke (hn) naruto (….RAMEN…) and shikamaru (is that you mommy are the waffles ready zzzzz) and as you can tell I'm neji" neji said without any emotion

Just then naruto realised something no-one else had and burst out laughing

"ok dobe what I miss" sasuke said annoyed he was missing out on something

" snicker neji called that Tenten girl tenny" he said holding in his laughter as well as he could which wasn't very well

Neji's eyes widened as he realised what he had said while Tenten blushed

" HA I told you your heart will defrost soon neji-ni-san" hinata stated pointing at him

"Hinata-sama when did you get here?" neji asked only realising that his cousin was there

"oh c'mon you had to have noticed me I was here all along!" she said kinda miffed he didn't notice her

"nope sorry oh well anyway what are you all doing here?" he said looking mainly at tenten while shikamaru woke up

"were going to this camp and hinata's dad splurged a lot of money for our cabin though he didn't tell us who we were sharing with" sakura said waving her hands about and accidently poked sasuke in the eye with her elbow

They each turned to the boy next to them and started talking

Hinata and naruto mainly talked about ramen and orange jumpsuits but hinata seemed fascinated by it all which scared most of them not including naruto

Sakura and sasuke talked about their families and for some reason alarm clocks

Ino sat there and poked shikamaru until he got annoyed though he did think she was quite cute then she started blabbing on about sumer romances and haircare products until they BOTH fell asleep

And last but not least neji and tenten but they mainly talked about the good times they had until the bus came to an abrupt stop making ino fall onto shikamaru's lap waking them both up

Ino started getting flustered while shikamaru just looked away.

Ino was abou to get up when shikamaru found his head getting pushed down and his lips crashing right on to hers

They both looked round at tenten who was smirking at them ino was about to kill he when a voice stopped them

"ok you maggots her are the room arrangements Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka are with-

**Hope you enjoyed it I certainly enjoyed writing it sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been Very busy **

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE MY FAÇADE SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!**


End file.
